Mentiras
by Rikkukichi
Summary: El mundo noble está basado en los engaños. Two-shot. IkeMarth


**Bueno, gente, aquí llego de nuevo. Esta es la primera parte de un two-shot que empecé hace algo de tiempo. El título define bastante bien de qué va, aunque bueno, supongo que será esta primera parte. Dedicado a Isuam por su ya pasado cumple!**

**Lo continuaré si veo indicios de que gusta xD.**

**Disclaimer: blablabla Nintendo**

**A leer!**

* * *

><p>Su nacimiento ya fue una mentira.<p>

El hijo bastardo del rey de Altea. ¿Cómo iba a poder saberse aquello?, se horrorizaban unos; ¡Sería un escándalo de proporciones exageradas!, afirmaban otros. Por eso, fue criado en secreto en el ala derecha del castillo, sin salir ni una sola vez por sus cabellos azules, signo de ser el hijo de alguien de la realeza. Una infancia rodeada de mentiras. El mundo de la nobleza es un mundo basado en los engaños.

Durante su crecimiento, el pequeño Marth lo comprendió, y se esforzó por aprender a mentir. Por eso, cuando se cansó de estar encerrado y decidió salir a la otra parte del castillo, le dijo al mayordomo que se encargaba de él que iba a quedarse en su habitación, como siempre. Marth mentía, pero el hombre no lo sabía.

Más tarde, cuando se fugó de la habitación y se encontró con una joven de cabellos azules, la verdadera heredera de los Lowell, y ésta le preguntó, con sorpresa, que quién era, el niño contestó que era el hijo de un príncipe de una ciudad lejana. Marth mentía, pero ella no lo sospechaba.

Sin embargo, cuando se encontró con una mujer, también de cabellos azulados, la reina de Altea, y ella se le quedó mirando, con curiosidad al principio, con dolor más tarde, y le preguntó que quién era su padre... tembló. Le dio la misma respuesta que a la niña. Marth mentía, y la mujer lo sabía.

Tal vez fue la gentileza de la reina la que hizo que fuera ascendido a príncipe. Tal vez fue la propia petición del rey, quien tuvo una larga conversación con ella tras aquella incidencia. Pero el hecho fue que Marth pasó de bastardo a noble por una mentira.

Pasaron los años y se fue convirtiendo en todo un príncipe. Apuesto, educado, encantador... un ídolo para el pueblo y un heredero para el rey. Durante todo ese tiempo, estuvo entrenando el arte del engaño.

Su "hermana" era un gran ejemplo para él. La admiraba, pues a pesar de que él sabía que le contaba una mentira, ella lo hacía tan bien como para ni siquiera planteárselo. Pero Marth sabía.

Sabía que ella le odiaba, sabía que le había quitado la opción al trono. Sabía que era el favorito de su padre, y que ella jamás se lo perdonaría. Pero, sin embargo, cada vez que se encontraba con él, Ellice le sonreía, con una bella y encantadora sonrisa que Marth no podría haber pensado que fuera falsa ni por un instante, si él no supiera hacer exactamente lo mismo para contestarle.

También aprendía bastante de la reina, quien se esforzaba, aunque cada vez menos, por ser amable con él, por ser como una madre para él. Pero Marth sabía.

Sabía que sólo tenía una madre en el mundo y que esta fue abandonada por el hombre que le había elegido como sucesor. Había llegado a desarrollar un profundo odio hacia ellos. Pero él, experto en el mundo noble, experto en la mentira, actuaba como si fuera el joven más feliz del universo.

Aquello no duraría para siempre.

Ocurrió tras cumplir los diecisiete años. Fue un encuentro fugaz, pero suficiente para darse cuenta de que no era como los demás jóvenes. Un encuentro que marcaría su vida.

Una simple visita. Un mercenario y su hijo de dieciocho años llegaron a palacio con un regalo para el rey. Éste, complacido, les invitó a tomar un té. Por supuesto, les presentó a la reina, a la princesa, y al príncipe heredero. Fue entonces cuando el hijo del mercenario descubrió el azul más hermoso que jamás había visto. Mientras sus padres hablaban, ellos dieron un largo paseo por el castillo. Hablaron de nimiedades, luego de cosas más personales y, finalmente, de secretos. El joven, Ike, jovial y algo bruto, sentía algo extraño en el pecho al estar cerca del otro chico, y Marth se dio cuenta de que no había mentido ni una sola vez a aquel mercenario en lo que llevaba hablando con él.

Tras el mejor día de su vida, los mercenarios se fueron, con la promesa de volver a un baile de máscaras que el propio rey había organizado para la élite, con el motivo de la coronación del sucesor, a la mayoría de edad del mismo.

Y el pequeño príncipe bastardo no se imaginaba lo que iba a ocurrir en aquel futuro evento; futuro, pero no lejano.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí la primera parte. Obviamente, la segunda será el baile xD. En fin, espero que os haya gustado, y me gustaría que me lo dijerais modo review. Pero bueno, estamos todos muy ocupados, verdad? je je je<strong>

**Yo tampoco actualicé, así que no tengo derecho a pedir nada... no? jajaja xD bueno, ya veremos qué ocurre con Fate y la famosa precuela de la Caja, que está en proceso... en el mismo plano que los estudios :B**

**Ciaossu!**


End file.
